


A Playful Distraction

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: The Lost Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autistic Cole, BPD Cole, Bipolar Krem, Bisexual Krem, Demisexual Cole, Grey-asexual Maryden, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluffy, smutty, angst to offset the dramatic end of where we last left these lot. Krem needs a bit of cheering up, Maryden and Cole know just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playful Distraction

Krem finally made it to his, Maryden and Cole's suite. He rested his hand on the brass doorknob for a second wondering if he was ready for what would happen when he opened the door. He loved them both dearly but he wanted to be alone right now, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood in the doorway for a second, visibly harried with a ruffled shirt, missing two top buttons and a dark, long jacket with a beer stain down the front. Maryden, who was laid on their bed reading a book with Cole - whose head was resting on her lap as she stroked his hair - was visibly startled at the sound of the door opening but relaxed immediately when she saw it was just Krem. 

"Krem!" Maryden exclaimed as she swung her legs around and jumped up. Cole followed her and stayed a step behind as she swung her arms around Krem's neck whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head into her shoulder. He could smell her coconut shower gel and felt instantly comforted. She took a step back and he looked her up and down, her usually pinned up chestnut hair fell down her shoulders in heavy curls, she was wearing her regular short pajamas consisting of a white t-shirt proclaiming "NIGHT of your life" and sky blue shirts, he glanced at her soft thighs and felt a strong urge to hold her again. 

"We didn't know-you didn't-" She hesitated and forced a smile. "Is... everything okay?" She ended on, clearly not saying even half of what was on her mind. Cole appeared next to Krem and wrapped his arms around his waist. Krem chuckled and wrapped his arm around Cole's shoulders before kissing the top of his head. 

"It's... been a long night," Krem decided weakly. Krem took off his long dark jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. His off-white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and he started to pace up and down - Cole and Maryden shared a look of concern. Maryden sat back down on the edge of the bed and Cole took a step towards Krem, who stopped in his steps and looked at him for a second, now it was Maryden and Krem's turn to share a look of worry. They knew that before he'd changed Cole would try and help now but he couldn't do that any more. Cole started rocking back and forth and whining, Krem immediately stepped towards him and gently took his shoulders. "Hey, hey, Cole? Look at me," Krem said softly. "It's okay, I'm okay. Don't worry." Maryden came up behind him and started stroking Cole's hair whilst Krem kept talking to him softly whilst he calmed down.

"W-what happened?" Cole asked desperately. He still couldn't get used to not knowing, he need to know so he could fix it. Krem took a deep breath, he knew Cole was trying to work on this but... this was a minor thing, he could give him this. 

"I think I might have told Kaeto something that will make him furious at the Chief," Krem said, dropping his hands by his sides and running his fingers through his hair. Maryden put her arm around Cole and led him back to the bed - she put her back towards the headboard and Cole rested his head on her chest. She continued stroking his hair. 

"Oh Maker," Maryden said sympathetically. "What was it?"

"It was -" Krem paused. He started pacing again. "I need to shower, it might clear my head a bit." 

"Krem," Maryden said exasperatedly. "Please, don't do this." 

"Do what?" Krem said, Maryden couldn't tell if he was intentionally being oblivious or was just that stressed out. 

"I need you to talk to me, even if it's just to say you don't want to,"she said quietly, still stroking Cole's hair but not looking away from Krem. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. 

"I do, I will," he said attempting to be reassuring, Cole noted that he was gesturing a lot whilst he spoke. He only did that when he was nervous. "I just, I need to clear my head first, you know?" He said his pleading with Maryden to just let him leave the room. 

"Okay," Maryden said nodding, clearly not happy about the situation but realising there wasn't really anything she could do. While Krem turn towards the bathroom Maryden swung onto her side and Cole had a sudden hunger that he still wasn't quite used to. Their lips touch, gently at first but it slowly became more passionate, Cole slipped his hand under her t-shirt and placed his hand on her waist stroking her soft belly with his thumb. Maryden grinned, that was certain a brave move on his part. In the bathroom, Krem painfully pulled down his binder and took a deep breath avoiding looking into the mirror and stepping into the shower. He turned it on full and momentarily let it run on the coldest setting, he felt the ice against his skin and imagined it was taking off his chest and he was growing a new body underneath. He closed his eyes and when it got too much he turned up the heat, he tried focusing on the shower rather than his body and what he'd done. When he finally finished, he stepped out picked up the fluffy, big white towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself just feeling the texture for a second. He slowly dried himself and realised he hadn't brought any clothes with him, he ignored the pang of guilt that told him _normal_ people were fine letting their partners see their body. And called out "could one of you bring in some clothes, please?" 

"Sure!" Maryden called back in a sing-song voice, the guilt suddenly twanged at his stomach again. He never felt like he deserved someone as understanding as she was. A few moments later he heard a knock, he opened it a crack and took the clothes Maryden held out to him with her eyes shut, he thanked her and went back in. He put on the t-shirt she'd given him, smiling about the fact it was the biggest, baggiest top he own. He pulled it over his head ignoring the fact he couldn't wear a binder, he knew it was dangerous to wear it to bed. He'd risk it but Cole and Maryden would be furious. He pulled on his cotton dark grey t-shirt and his loose plaid boxer shorts and walked back into the bedroom, to his surprise he walked into Maryden straddling Cole and kissing his neck. He found himself leaning against the door frame with grinning. 

"Well then," he said suddenly making the both of them jump. Maryden looked up with a grin to equal Krem's. 

"Come join us," Maryden said, straightening out her back and pushing her hands under Cole's navy t-shirt stroking his taunt pale skin until her hands rested underneath his nipples. Krem didn't need any convincing as he made his way to the bed and sat behind Maryden, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Krem started to take to lift up Maryden's shirt put she pushed it back down. "Nuh-uh," she said playfully to Krem's confusion. "You don't get to touch until you tell us what's up," she said playfully. Krem laid down next to Cole and propped himself up on his elbow, he placed his hand on the waistband of Cole's khaki combat trousers and teased the front of his underwear with his finger. Cole pulled off his t-shirt but playfully batted away Krem's hand with a smile. 

"It was my idea," Cole teased to Krem's surprise, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Maryden's neck and they started to kiss passionately. Krem couldn't stiffle his laughter. 

"Oh come on! I was going to tell you anyway," he said in mock irritation. The image of watching Cole and Maryden giggle whilst kissing made Krem's heart melt so he decided to give in to their little game. "Fine! Remember how I told you that Bull was looking into some guys who were sent from Tevinter to spy on Dorian?" 

"Yeees?" Maryden said stopping to take off her t-shirt to reveal her soft belly, purple stretch marks across her hips and breasts which were contained with her soft, white and black striped bra. She was so beautiful that Krem could feel his skin burning up - Maryden let out a laugh which told Krem what he already knew, his cheeks were going red... A sign that she was getting to him. 

"And, well, I told Kaeto and now he knows. As well as knowing that Bull kept it from him and _now_ -" 

"Oh," Cole said as him and Maryden stopped for a moment. "Kaeto doesn't like people keeping things from him," he said, uttering the obvious truth. 

"Oh Maker," Maryden said, getting off Cole and sitting between Krem's legs. Cole turned around and propped himself up on his elbow. "You know," Maryden began. "That's not really your fault." Krem's eyes narrowed. 

"How?" He questioned. 

"Well, you're not the one who kept something from your partners."

"But Bull is actually happy with them both and it's so good for him. I really don't want-" Maryden leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek. 

"Cremisius," she whispered making Krem's skin tingle. "They're going to talk it out, it will be fine." There was something about her voice that calmed him dramatically. 

"You sure?" He said weakly. 

"Positive," she replied, kissing his neck and resting her lips against his ears. "Now, I have the perfect way to take your mind of it," she whispered. "Why don't you take out that huge dick of yours and use it to fuck me until I scream and the only way to shut me up is to shove Cole's cock in my mouth. Now," she said, Krem recogised the changed of tone and grinned. Dominant Maryden was always sexy. She backed away slightly and pulled down her shorts revealing her soft grey underwear. "You two boys are going to make out until I've decided to fuck the both of you." Maryden was right, Krem felt better already. The three of them were going to have a fun night.


End file.
